Metal Heart
by Katiedid
Summary: This is a Krillen/18 humorous romance. Now before you start to scroll down looking for T/P or B/V give this a chance! This talks how they get together , get married and get Marron. (Don't be suprised if maron, his ex , shows up) Read & Reveiw !!*complete
1. Default Chapter

  
  
METAL HEARTS  
(prologe)  
  
Android 18 looked about at the group that was currently standing around the boy from the future, Trunks. He was preparing to leave.  
These people, she thought, these people she was designed to destroy now nearly excepted her as one of their own. Especialy him.   
18 glanced down at the bald muscular man standing next to her. He didn't seem like wishing anyone farwell.  
He had just lost his best friend, she told herself, you know what that's like. 18 felt a pang in her gut as she remembered how her cyborg brother, 17, was unwillingly absorbed by Cell. There was nothing she could do at the time. Cell was so much stronger than she was, even if she gave her all she couldn't have stopped him. Maybe that's how Krillen felt when Goku gave his life for the others.  
Krillen stared as Trunks got into his time capsule to save his timeline. Most of the other z senshi had already said good-bye and wished him luck, but he hung back with Umigame (Master Roshis sea turtle) and 18 in case she felt out of place. Why would she? Trunls was only going off to kill her and her brother in the future. Also it was obvious to Krillen that Trunks didn't like the idea of leaving 18 here alive.  
Trunks passed a look at 18 how was standing very close to Krillen. I hope that she just doesn't hurt him, Trunks thought. And with that he jumped into the capsule and disappeared.  
  
  
18 saw the look that Trunks tossed her before he left. He doesn't trust me. Maybe I don't even trust me. She gazed around her as everyone departed either to go train like Piccolo or head home. Home. She didn't have anyplace. Both Krillen and Trunk had destroyed the lab in search for this times Cell.  
18 turned away from Krillen and stared at the mountains to the north. Maybe she should go to the lab anyway. The eternal dragon, Shenlong, brought everyone back to life except Goku. So if 17 was out there he'd head on to the labratory. But the question is, she asked herself, is that the life I really want?  
"Um,18?"  
"Hmmm?" she asked turning to face Krillen.  
"Well, um . . .", he stammered. Man, why was this so hard? he thought. Just think of her as someone who needs some help. Not the beautiful goddess he was currently head over heels for.  
He took a deep breath and said in a rush of words, "Would you like to come to Kame House with me? You know, to stay just untill you get on your feet?"  
"What?" she exclaimed. That was not what she expected.  
"Seeing as how you don't have a place to stay and all," he said blushing and scratching his head. "and where Kame House may seem small but . . . .um, you're welcome to stay."  
18 turned partly away from his gentel face. Why is he always so nice to me? First destroying the controller when he could have shut me down, then fighting Cell even when it was pointless and now . . . .this.  
"I'm not sure." she answered.  
"Come on 18," a deep voice said. Both 18 and Krillen turned towards Umigame. He was smiling a honest grin as he said, "It's a wonderful place. Palm trees, wide blue ocean and plenty of nice sea grass to eat."  
"Yeah," Krillen said, joining in. "you can have your own room and lots of privacy! And if you don't like sea grass I can make a mean grilled steak!" He grinned and winked.  
18 stared at the spotted headed turtle and spotted headed man. She knew that she couldn't say no.  
"Alright. But just untill I get on my feet." she said finaly.  
Krillen felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. Then it came crashing donw again as another thought hit him. How was he going to get Oolong and Master Roshi to behave themselves??  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE: WELCOME TO KAME HOUSE!   
  
  
Krillen and 18 were flying over the ocean towards Kame House. Krillen could hardly wait to get home and lay down on a nice soft bed.   
He flipped over onto his back to fly and looked back at 18. She had her arms crossed over her cheast as she flew. She appeared very uptight, almost like Piccolo. Krillens eyes roamed over her pale skin and curvy figure. Man, she sure doesn't look like Piccolo though, he thought.   
He shook his head. Come on Krillen, he told himself, she may look beautiful but you need to be careful. You've been burned by women before.  
"Hey 18," he yelled back to her. "the island is just up ahead!"  
"About time." she mumbled.  
Krillen flew on ahead and landed on the sandy beach. Oolong, Master Roshi and Umigame were waiting for him. "Say," Roshi said "where is the cybornetic babe?" Okey so not nessicaraly for him.  
"You guys," Krillen scolded. "I want you to treat her with respect while she's here so no trying to sneek a peek!"  
"Gee, I didn't know you cared." a monotoned voice said behind him.  
Krillen spun around and saw 18 standing there. He felt his cheeks go red.   
"Well it's not like you can't take care of yourself heh-heh," he said nerviously.  
18 mearly walked past him into the front door of the house. "Um, I'll show you to your room!" Krillen said hurrying after her.  
Once they were inside Oolong chuckled, "Wow. He's got it bad."  
  
  
Inside Krillen lead 18 up to the spare bedroom. "You can keep all your things in here." he said. 18 humphed and replied, "Not that I have anything to keep."  
"Oh,yeah." Krillen then noticed that the only things that she had were the clothes on her back.  
"Hey I've got an idea!" he said suddenly. "What about tomorrow we head to the mall and buy you some new clothes?"  
18 stared at him a little wide eyed. "Huh?" she said. "You accually wasnt to go shopping?" She remembered how 17 had always complained about going shopping. Calling it a waste of time and too 'human'.  
"Just because my roommates are a pig, a turtle and an old man doesn't mean that I don't have any sence of style." Krillen joked. "Besides, I've got money to spend from all of the turnaments I was in."  
18 sat down on the stiff matress of the bde and looked around the room. The only other piece of furnature in the room was a table stand with the knob missing off of one of it's drawers. The room itself was fairly clean if one over looked the faint smell of mildew.  
18 felt her lip curl. "What I don't understand is why you'd want to live here if you had so much money."  
Krillen placed his hands on his hips and glanced around. He smiled and said, "Well, it's cozy, out of the way, secluded so I can get my training done, amd it's not like I have a girl to spend money on."  
"You do now." 18 said femininely.  
His head jolted up so fast he almost gave himself whiplash.  
18 nearly laughed out loud at the sight. His eyes were huge(huger) and his jaw hung open as red stained his cheeks. "Uh . . . . . . . . . ." Krillens jaw moved silently as he tried to form more then one syllable.  
She hopped off the bed and slauntered over him, making sure she added an extra swing in her hips. 18 placed her hand on the door jam, leaning over him a bit.  
"Now if you'll please leave, I have to go take a shower." she said and slowly closed the door on him. She turned to go to the bathroom, giggling.  
On the other side of the door Krillen stood stiffly in the middle of the hallway. "Sh-she was just kidding," he told himself numbly. "J-j-just kidding."  
  
  
Later that night . . .  
  
  
18 didn't know what it was that woke her up, but it DID wake her up. She sat up in bed. Someone was going to pay!  
She grabed in the dark for the t-shirt Roshi had given her to sleep in. It had been too itchy. She finaly found it and slipped it over her head. She was releived to notice that it came all the way down to her knees.  
18 wandered over to the window and threw it open.  
Down below, unaware of his audience, Krillen stood ankle deep in sea water taking a fighting stance. Slowly he brought his hands together at his side to form a cup.  
"KA-ME-. . . "Water began to ripple around him.  
"HA- . . . " Streams of the liquid shot up around him in a circle, almost creating a cage surrounding his riseing ki.  
"ME- . . ." A blue ball formed in his hands.  
"HA!!" Krillen shot the beam forward with all his strength.  
18 watched as the orbic mass rapidly approached a near by island. But right before it hit, Krillen pushed the ball upwards by making a motion with his hands. Quickly making another movement with his arms he forced it to the side and then suddenly down! The blast crashed into an island twenty yards away from the one the ball was originaly destined for. The island quaked at the attack and chunks of rock fell into the ocean, leaving dust in its wake.  
  
"Nice."  
  
Krillen jumped around, and swallowed thickly when he saw what 18 was wearing. What was she trying to do? Kill him? Krillen began to wonder if he was dead. That he was killed in Cell Games. Either it was that or he was dreaming.  
Because before him stood an angelic beauty whos hair reflected the moons beams and eyes held the oceans deep waves.  
"Train out here often?" 18 asked, a smile tugging at here lips.  
"Huh? Oh yeah," Krillen said remembering. He came out here training to releive some stress. Try to forget about his problems. About how Gokus death. Yet for some reason the only problem he could recall at the moment was how he was going to deal with this girl who had been haunting his every waking thought, and even in his dreams as he slept.  
Krillen watched as the blonde 18 walked up to the waters edge. "Your power level is alot higher then my programing says it should be." she said breaking the silence.  
"Well, uh," Krillen started, his voice coming back to him. "For the past three years I have been training extensively preparing for-" His words stopped off short.  
"Us." 18 said finishing what he wouldn't.  
An akward silence fell between them.  
"Yeah you see," he said looking away. "all we knew was that a pair of androids were heading our way with the intent to wipe us out. We knew we had to use everything in our power to stop this threat to mankind."  
After a minute 18s' soft voice asked, "Krillen. . . why did you destroy the controller? I mean, you had a chance to stop me and keep Cell from becoming perfect, but you gave me a chance to escape. Why?"  
Krillen turned away and faced the ocean where some dust was still settling. "I couldn't do that to you 18." he answered. "You may have been created to destroy, but I thought it might just be your programing.  
"All my life I was taught through example to give living things second chances. Weather namek or sayjin," he paused. "Or android. Icouldn't stand the thought of you being gone forever when there was a chance of-" Krillen cut off short.  
"A chance of what?" 18 asked taking a sted into the water. She felt her heart begin to beat faster in her cheast. Why am I so nervious? she thought.  
Krillen stopped for a moment trying to think of what to say.  
"A chance of . . . . . . you starting over and leading a normal life." Nice save, he thought.  
"Oh." 18 said. Was that disappointment she heard in her own voice?  
"Well," he said finaly turning to face her. "we really should try to get some rest. We've got a big day tomorrow."  
18 didn't reply, she mearly turned around and walked back to the house.  
"Um, if you get cold there are some extra blankets in the closet!" he added quickly.  
18 didn't even stop walking as she replied quietly, "Androids don't get cold."  
  
  
  
  
  
Authers notes: Chapter 2&3 up tomorrow. A DAY AT THE MALL is next!!  



	2. A Day Away From Home To Find It

  
  
18 walked out of Kame House into the bright morning sunlight. She had to admit it was nice wakeing up to a tropical island.  
"Hey 18!" Krillen called to her. "You ready to go yet?"  
"Just about." she answered as she tossed her hair over her shoulder. She hoped that it wasn't a tangled mess. She hadn't been able to find a brush anywhere this morning. But she guessed that it was a rare item in a house full of bald men. "I'm ready now." she said. "How do I look?"  
Krilen turned around and felt his jaw fall lose. 18 was wearing the same blue jean skirt from yesterday but she had borrowed a botton up white shirt from Krillen earlier today. Instead of tucking it in her skirt orletting it hang lose, she had tied it up underneith her breasts, showing off her midrift.  
"You look beautiful." Krillen said letting the words slip out of his mouth before he had time to think.  
18 giggled at the blush racing up his cheeks. "Thanks." She had to admit that he looked god too. Instead of sporting his regular orange gi he wore a pair of white dress pants with a matching button up t-shirt. 18 was suprised at how . . . . sexy he looked.  
Krillen cocked his head to the side. "18, are you okey?"  
It was then that 18 relized that she had been stareing. She shook her head trying to get thoughs thoughts out of her head. Like how lean and compact he looked with the top button of his shirt undone. . .  
18 blinked a little. Where had that come from?  
"Of course I am." she said, while she was really thinking, "What's wrong with me?"  
Krillen nodded as if accepting that aa an answer. He turned to yell to Master Roshi.  
"Master Roshi! We're heading out, do you want me to pick up anything while I'm in town?"  
The elderly master popped his bald head out the window. "Yeah, there's this new magazine in-"  
"ROSHI!"  
The geezer laughed a bit. "Come on Krillen, you know I only read it for the articals hee-hee-ha!"  
Krillen sighed and turned back to 18. "Let's get going, one of the best malls is about fifteen minutes away by air."  
  
  
Around fourteen minutes later . . .  
  
  
Krillen and 18 landed just outside of the city when 18 asked, "Why are we landing here?"  
"We don't want to draw any attention to ourselves, especialy this soon after Cell Game." he answered.  
"Like they'd even notice." 18 said gazeing around her.  
All over the place newspspers read "CELL BEATEN BY WORLD CHAMP!" "SATAN SAVES CITY" or other bogus head lines. The t.v.s in store windows showed Heracule fighting or advertisements for his latest action figure.   
18 looked around with a look of disgust on her face.  
"This is so pathetic. Watching all of these people stare at Heracule as if sunshine beams out his ass. I swear, if I were in your shoes I'd grind him into chalk dust."  
Krillen shrugged. "Well none of us got into this for the fame. We got in to it because someone had to do what was right."  
  
Someone had to do what was right . . .  
  
Those words struck a cord in 18, but she shook it off. For some reason she felt so strange when she was around this man. So safe.  
Krillen on the other hand was a nervious wreak. His palms were sweaty, his mouth felt dry and he was more than self-concious about his height. Just play it cool, he told himself. He started to walk down the mall parking lot towards the front entrance. He stopped and tunred around and grinned nerviously.  
"Come on 18." He said and waved for her to follow.  
When they entered the store 18 felt the cool breeze of air conditioning and the scent of pizza hit her.  
"So where do you want to go first?" Krillen asked.  
18 looked startled. "My pick?"  
"Sure." he said. "Today is your day. Let's charge forward to charge credlt cards!" He pointed forward like he was leading in troops.  
18 just stared at him blankly. Kami, Krillen thought, I an such an idiot.  
After a second 18 began to laugh uncontrolably. "You're sweet Krillen." she said.  
Krillen froze in his tracks. Did she just call him 'sweet'? 18 was already walking into a dress shop and didn't notice.  
Around three hours and twelve shops later they decided to break for lunch.  
As they sat down in a quaint booth in the back of a Bar&Grill, 18 went into the restroom to change. When she came out Krillen was already studying the menu.  
"Ah-hem." she said clearing her throat.  
Krillen looked up and once again was speechless by the sight of her. "Wow." was all he could whisper.  
18 had traded her jean skirt and white top for a silky yellow sundress that seemed to flow down her body, hugging at her breasts and tiny waist, to stop short at her knees. Green ivy traced its way up her dress in a brilliant pattern.  
She slowly sat down, smirking, taking his silence as an affirmative. "See something you like?" she asked.  
"Huh?"  
"On the menu." she said picking up her own.  
"Huh? Oh, um, yeah. The long legs- I mean chicken legs are great here. Um, see anything that you like?" He started to babble. The worse thing was that he knew that he was babbling, but couldn't stop. "Or do you androids not eat? Well of course you have to replinish yourself, everything does. But then again Trunks, the future one, said that you had an unlimited power source. Well he was wrong about alot of things, yet-"  
18 placed her hand over his mouth quieting him. Slowly she slid her ring finger across his bottom lip, enjoying the smooth texture. When she relized what she was doing she pulled away and picked up her menu keeping her eyes glued to, not really reading it. She coughed.  
"I can eat. After all I was once human just like you." 18 said.  
"Sorry.I forgot." Krillen said humbly.  
"It's alright." she replied. "And stop that!"   
Krilen looked up from the specials. "Stop what?"  
She smiled at him. "Being so nice."  
"I-i'm not, not always," he said a little shocked.  
"Oh yes you are." 18 said breaking in. "I'll bet that you haven't done anything wrong or rude in your entire life."  
"Really now?" he said with an unusual smile on his face.  
She leaned over and placed her elbows on the table. "Really." she said challanging.  
Krillen continued to grin. "Well . . . ."  
  
  
A half hour and three lunch specials later . . .   
  
  
18 never laughed so hard in her life. "S-so when Goku found this 'turtle' rock, you stole it from him?" She laughed some more.  
"Yeah." Krillen said chuckling a bit. "Then, because Master Roshi said that whoever found the rock was able to eat and the other not, Goku went without dinner that night. But I guess that he was the lucky one."  
"Why?" she asked.  
"Because he was the only one that didn't get food poisoning from the fish our cook, Launch, bought."  
That sent both of them into histarics. Some of the other people in the resturant stared at them like they were crazy.  
18 sipped her iced tea trying to recover. "So that's the worst thing that you've ever done?"  
"Yeah. I guess I learned my lesson after that." he said.  
Krillen then noticed how quiet 18 was. She was stareing at the salad she had ordered, but not eating it.  
"18 are you okey? Aren't you hungery?" he asked, concern clearly in his voice.  
"I've done so many terrible things." she said quietly. "And none of them small like stealing a dumb rock. I've hurt so mant of your friends. Ruined so many lives." Krillen watched as a tear slid down her cheek and landed on a napkin in front of her.  
"18 . . ." he said not sure what to say.  
"I shouldn't be here." she said and ran out of there, moveing so fast that she appeared as only a soft breeze to the other people there.  
"18 wait!!" Krillen shouted. He started to go after her but was stopped by the manager. He pointed at the empty plates at Krillen and 18s table.  
"Oh, heh-heh."  
  
  
18 flew away as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was going. She had just picked a direction and took off.  
How dare he! she thought. How dare he act like the past few months never happened! Damn it! I'm an android! A metal machine designed to destroy him and his friends. Why does he make me feel this way? Like I have just been punched hard in the gut and felt helpless.  
Tears continued to fall down her face. Damn these human emotions! What does it all mean? she wondered. She should have killed him when she had the chance.  
The further she flew the more she began to reconize the landscape. Down below was where she first fought Vegeta. That means that the lab was straight ahead. She picked up speed.  
  
  
Krillen landed in front of Kame House holding a dozen shopping bags and gasping for air. It would have looked funny if not for the paniced look on his face.  
"Is *gasp gasp* 18 here?" he asked his old master.  
"Nope. Last we saw she was with you. Why? Is something wrong?" Roshi asked.  
"Maybe. I don't know. She took off."  
Roshi gasped and Oolong fainted. "Hold on," he said. "I'll call Gohan."  
"No!" Krillen exclaimed. "I'll find her. She's just a little upset."   
"But-" Roshi protested.  
"I'll be right back!" Krillen said taking off.  
Roshi and Umigame stood there looking as he jet off, knowing that they couldn't stop him.  
  
  
18 landed on the lab. Or what was left or it. She moved around the wreakage kicking the occaional piece of scrap metal. She sighed. Krillen and the boy from the future had destroyed everything. She didn't even have this for a home anymore.  
She sat down on a nearby rock. Why did I come back here she thought. It wasn't like she expected to find anything here. Maybe for her to see for herself that there really was no place for her.  
A few pieces of rock shuffled lose to 18s right. She jerked her head that way.  
"17?" she asked.  
Suddenly she felt a familiar ki heading towards her from the opposite direction. Krillen landed down in front of her a moment later.  
"I thought you might come here." he said.  
18 turned her head away. "Go away Krillen before I decide to do something that I should have done."  
"I'm not leaving, 18." Krillen said firmly.  
18 jumped up and tried to fly away, but Krillen flew in front of her, powering up his ki and preventing her escape.  
"Move out of my way!" she roared and flew in a different direction. But once again he jumped in her path. Every time she attempted to get away  
Krillen would fly in front of her. 18s' anger began to rise and she brought her hands back forming a energy ball in each.  
"Don't start a battle that you do not plan to finish, little man." she sneered.  
Krillen rose his power up untill a blue aura flared up around him.  
"Go ahead 18, but I'm not about to let you throw a new life away just because we WERE once rivals!" Krillen shouted.  
18 froze momentaraly in front of the fighter before her.  
"I was killed by Piccolos' father and nearly kiled by him too!" he said. "But now I'm honered to have him as a friend. I watched as the saijins killed my closest friends, but now their prince battles along side us.  
"Tein and Chotzu were students under Master Roshis life long rival," he continued. "Yet we still offered friendship to them after they broke Yamchas leg and beat the daylights out of Goku."  
"Yamcha- hell even Yamcha and Goku were rivals once. All of us- all of us were enemies. But we moved past that and now are as close as family."  
18 watched as the blue aura around Krillen faded away.  
"I know that your good 18. And you know that everything I just said is true." Krillen floated in mid-air as he talked to 18. "I know that you are going to need time to realize, I mean what I say. But you don't have to spend that time alone." He offered his hand out to her.  
18 stood perfectly still, as she stared at the hand as if it would bite her the moment she took it. She looked up into his face and saw . . . something. Something she had never seen before in anyones eyes.  
The blasts in her hand fizzled then disappeared. She slowly let herself drift to the ground.  
Krillen smiled at her and said, "Let's go home 18."  
Home. She had a home. 


	3. Training

  
  
Krillen and 18 landed in front of Kame House and a very shocked Master Roshi. What shocked him even more was that they were holding hands.  
Shyly, 18 let go of his hand. She went over and picked up the shopping bags Krillen had tossed aside earlier.  
"I'll just head on up stairs to try on some of these clothes." she said. She turned and headed inside.  
"Say, 18s' room doesn't have any locks on it does it?" Oolong said, devilishly.  
Him and Roshi exchanged familiar grins.  
"No. Don't even try it you two." Krillen warned. "I told you when she came here you were not to try to sneek a peek at her."  
"Aww, darn it," Master Roshi said pouting. "and I just got a new camrea too."  
Krillen glared at them. "If you two try to pull a fast one over em and 18 catches you, I won't stop her from what she might do to you."  
Oolong and Roshi gulped at the thought of what 18 could do to them.  
Krillen turned and walked on in to the house then up to his bedroom. He went over to his dresser and pulled out his training outfit. Taking 18 to the mall had set him back a whole day but he didn't really mind. As he put on his weighted boots he tried to figure out why he was training so much lately. With the whole Dr.Gero crisis over and no new evil on its way he should be living it up. Relax a bit.   
But instead all he could think of was how much stronger he could get. He knew he wasn't the most powerful being on the planet but it had never bothered him before.  
Goku . . . .  
Goku was his very first friend. When he was beaten by the monks who raised him, Krillen thought that there was no real good in the world. Then when he was trained by the famous Master Roshi he met Goku. Goku taught him that you don't have to be the brightest to be the strongest. That you don't have to be the strongest to be happy.  
Now he was gone.   
Maybe if I was stronger, Krillen thought. I could have made a difference in Cell Game. If I hadn't allowed my emotions to get in the way. . .  
Krillen sighed. Cell Game was over and done with. But he knew he wouldn't let something like that happen again. So he went down to train.  
  
  
Later that week . . . .   
  
  
18 sat up straight in bed. This time she knew what woke her up. It was the same thing that always woke her up. She reached for her light grey robe that matched her nightgown, and threw it on. She walked over to the window and opened it. She jumped out.  
This has got to stop, she thought.  
As she landed she saw Krillen right where she expected him to be. He moved about on the island sparing with an ivisable partner. He was practicing his fighting style as he had been for five days straight.   
18 watched as he moved around dodging and blocking pretend hits and jumping to use his own attacks. He punched and swerved and kicked and ducked moving with increadable speed.  
She had seen him do this a few times, unknown to him. She would watch for awhile and then went back to bed. But not tonight.  
"Care to try the real thing?" 18 challanged.  
Krillen spun around and had a feeling of de~ja vu. Well one thing was different, to his releif. She was no longer in that white see-through tee.  
"B-b-beg pardon?" he stammered.  
"Your clearly pissed off at something," she said. "so why don't you just fight me and get it out of your system?"  
"M-me fight you?" Krillen said. He sweatdropped.  
18 nodded. "So come on!" She discarded her robe and took a fighting stance.  
"Look 18," Krillen tried to reason. But 18 wasn't in the mood to reason. She rushed straight to him and kicked him in the cheast. Hard.  
Krillen soared back and skipped across the water like a stone. He skipped out a few times and finaly sunk. When he came up sputtering water and gasping for air, 18 was already above him. As she brought her fist up to strike him over his head with a energy blast, he ducked under the water. He began to swim as fast as he could under water towards Kame House, but 18 threw the blast anyway into the water. The under water waves pushed and pulled him in the water, forceing him to rise above the water in fear of drowning.  
18 knew she could force him up and when she saw him surface again she was ready.  
18 rushed Krillen from behind and grabbed him in a full nelson arm lock. He gasped in suprise and began to struggle although it was useless.  
"You know what's the scarey thing?" 18 whispered in his ear. "I've been going easy on you."  
She let go of his left arm and used his right, that was still in her grasp, to propel him into a palm tree on the island. The tree broke and fell over on to the roof of the house. Inside,18 saw lights go on.  
Krillen leaded against the broken tree trunk. His chest ached and he was finding it hard to breathe.  
18 walked up to him and leaned over him so their lips nearly touched.   
"Training begins tomorrow at ten. I sugest that you get some sleep." 18 said. Her next word dropped down to a husky whisper. "You are going to need it, little man."  
She calmly walked back into the house, only stopping to pick up her robe.  
Roshi and Oolong , who were still in their pajamas, jumped out of her path as she passed. Then they rushed over to Krillen who was still staring at 18s departed form. As they helped him up, Krillen winced and grabed his ribs. Man, he thought , love hurts.  
  
The next day Krillen stood outside the house waiting for 18. He was very confused about what happened the night before. He knew that she was powerful but he didn't expect her to offer to train with him.   
Roshi didn't expect it either. When him and Oolong had gotten Krillen into the house they had both expressed their opinions of her fighting him.  
"You're not sure how far she'd go." Roshi had said. "She might be useing you to get the others to put their gaurd down."  
"And what about 17?" Oolong mentioned. "He could show up any minute and blow us all to smitherings!"  
They both spent most of the night argueing so Krillen gave them some money this morning so they could go see a movie or something. Basicaly to get them out of the way.  
Krillen was still in deep thought as 18 left the house. She wore pair of black bike shorts and a white tank top with wide shoulder straps. As she stared at Krillen she reminded herself that she must go easy on him. Her records said that he was indeed the strongest human, but that didn't make much of a difference to her.  
She walked up behind him and cleared her throught to make her presence known to him.  
He jumped a little and turned around. "You have got to learn to stop doing that!" he said.  
18 giggled at him. "Sorry. Maybe you just need to be more aware of your surroundings."   
"Yeah yeah." he mummbled.  
"What?"  
"Nothing." he said. "Let's move over to that island over there." He pointed to a landscape not too far away.  
"Alright." she said. She rose up in the air and flew towards it.  
When she landed she looked around to obserbe the terrain. Green grass covered the island with the rare tree here and there. Large rocks were piled on top one another, but they were out of the way enough for the two to battle. 18 relized it was like the place that Piccolo and her brother duked it out. Then again, she thought, it was in the same general area too.  
Krillen landed shortly after she did. He was very anxious about what was about to happen. What are you doing here? he asked himself. Do you really think that you can fight her? Why can't I? Because you love her. You couldn't hurt her before and you can't do it now. Oh yeah? Yeah.  
Krillen took a fighting stance. He couldn't let his emotions always get in his way. He needed to prove that to himself.   
18 arched an eyebrow at Krillens sudden approach.  
"Already?"she asked.  
He nodded, not letting his gaurd down.  
18 spread her legs and held her fists at her sides. "Let's start off with some simple blocking defence. Ready?"  
Krillen didn't even bother to answer. He just rushed towards her at full speed. 18 gasped in shock and barely had time to raise her arm to block his punch. That didn't slow him down. He moved his leg up in a kick ment for her head but she managed to block that too. Krillen brought his other foot up and pushed it hard againt her cheast.  
18 fell down and Krillen flipped back landing on his feet. 18 laied unmoving on the ground. Cautiously, he moved forward it where her body was. Her eyes were closed and her neck was twisted at an impossable angle. Had he broken her neck?  
In a flash 18 opened her eyes and swung her knees around his neck. She then tossed him over her, heading in the dicerction of the rocks. Krillen tried to slow himself with his ki, but 18 jump kicked him from behind, forcing him to crash into the stone.  
As he dug himself out 18 instantly engaged him in a hand to hand combat. The two exchanged blows and hits untill the sun began to set. The pair broke apart and landed back on the island.   
18 smiled at him softly. "I think we've had enough practice for today."  
"Yeah." Krillen said gasding a bit, sweat pouring down his face and back. He looked up and saw that she still breathing regularly without a scratch on her. Him on the other hand was covered in dirt, bruises and sore muscles.  
Together they headed back to Kame House. When they walked in, Krillen saw That Master Roshi and Oolong were already back.  
"Yeesh! You look like hell run over, boy." Roshi exclaimed.  
Krillen just gave him a dirty look.  
"I'm heading upstairs to take a shower." 18 said. "Thanks for the fun." She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek, like she did when they first met. "See you tomarrow bright and early."  
Krillen was distracted by the kiss so her last words didn't regester right away.  
"Huh? Wh-wh-what?" he said a little dazed.  
"Bright and early." she repeated. "Maybe in a few weeks I'll stop going so soft on you."  
Krillen fell over.  
  
  
  
  
  
In case you didn't know I do not own Dragon Ball or Z and especialy GT! PLease do not sue.   
More soon. 


	4. Four& Five

A/N: Sorry I have not updated in a while. Anyway, this is a long one because it is about three chapters smooshed into two. Hope you like it! Also the end gets a little sappy but then it's a little spicy. So it evens out.   
  
  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: SEVENTEEN   
  
A few months later Krillen limped into the kitchen and grabed an ice pack. Shorty after training with 18 he learned to keep them handy. The good thing was that he didn't need to use them so much anymore. 18 was indeed a great teacher. And a good student. Where she helped him build up his speed and strength, he helped her with adapting to society. Some days they would fight all day and night and others they would go on picnics or to the pool.   
And everyday Krillen fell more and more in love with her.  
Krillen sighed and sat down on the couch pressing the pack to his shoulder. Man, he thought, I should have seen that last blast comming.  
18 walked in then and flopped down next to him. She snagged the remote and began to flip through the channels.  
"Nothing's on." She said, and threw the remote against the wall.  
"You know 18, most put the remote down when they're done with it." Krillen said slowly as if talking to a little child.   
She glared at him. He knew how much she hated that.  
Krillen shrank down in his seat a bit. Wrong move buddy. He jumped up and went over to the movie rack.  
"I know." he said. "Let's watch a movie."  
18 shrugged. "Better than just sitting here."  
Krillen took that as an affirmative and started going through the vidio cases and DVDs.  
Let's see, he thought. Weekend at Bernies, Animal House, porn, porn, Mortal Kombat, porn, Charlies Angles, more porn, (note to self: talk to Master Roshi and Oolong) Treasures of the Deep, Splash(definatly Umigames), 200 cigaretts. . . hmmm, guess it will do.  
Krillen walked over and put the tape in then sat down next to 18.  
As 18 watched the movie she slowly became confused. First there was this guy and girl who were clear to get together in the end, then a man who painted virginas and another who was a bartender with bad pick up lines. Plus an over sexed cab driver and a former virgin looking for love. In the middle of it 18 tried to figure out why humans even go see these things. She decided to give it up. She was getting tiered from all of the senseless chatter, so she leaned back and placed her head against his shoulder.  
Feeling the extra weight across his side made him stiffen. His eyes slid down and he nearly fainted when saw her.  
She looked like an angle. Her eyes only halfway open so they appeared even more cat-like then usual. A few strands of her hair fell arcoss her face and he resisted the urge to brush them off.  
She felt him tense and pulled away. "Does your arm still hurt?" she asked afraid that she hurt him too much.  
"N-no." he said.  
18 didn't buy it though. She figured that he was just acting tough.  
"Turn around." she said.  
"Huh? No it's fine." he said getting more tense.  
"That wasn't a request." 18 said menacing.  
Krillen gulped and turned around obediantly. Slowly, 18 began to massage his sore shoulder. She rubbed the joint and gently pulled and pushed the muscules till she felt it begin to soften.  
Krillen relaxed and leaned into 18s fingers. It felt so good! He never felt so calm and cared for in his life. He let out a pleasurable little moan. Behind him 18 continued her hand against his in a firm circuler motion. When she heard him moan she smiled. She was glad that he was enjoying this.   
After another ten minutes she put her hands down.  
"How does that feel?" she asked smoothly.  
He moved his arm up and down a few times then rotated it.  
"Wow! It feels great." he turned to face her and smiled. "You are amazing 18. Thank you."  
18 sat back a bit. He sounded so sincere. She leaned towards him. And stopped. She was about to pull away again when Krillen leaned in too and kissed her.  
Her startlement faded quickly. Oh, she thought, he had the softest lips! So soft and firm at the same time. She shifted her weight to lean into him more.  
Krillen placed his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. Slowly, so not to scare her, he slid he tognue across her lips then past them in to her mouth.  
She let out a faint moan of approval and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Oh how sweet."  
  
The voice made them jump apart like two teenages caught in the act while their parents were away.  
Krillen looked around a bit, expecting to see Master Roshi or Umigame, but instead saw a tall dark haired man.  
  
"17." 18 said standing up. "Is it really you?"  
17 didn't say anything just continued to stare at the short man on the sofa. A mean smile tugged at his lips. "Having fun 18? I did not know that you went for the WEAK type."  
18 looked from 17 to Krillen at a loss for words.  
Krillen cautiously got off the couch and stared at 17.  
"What are you doing here, 17?" he asked keeping his voice low.  
17 kept that thin lipped smile on his face. "What is it to you? This is family business."  
Krillen only stared back at him and said, "It's mine now."  
17s' smile grew. 18 knew that look, and that smile. A pain started in her cheast. She shook her head from side to side. No, she thought. Please no 17!  
17 knew what his sister was thinking. But that didn't stop him. 17 moved quickly and tackled Krillen through the wall and into the evenings light.   
He then turned back to 18. "That wasn't so hard. Now let's go home."  
18 was shocked. Shocked and suddenly ill. She pushed past 17 and wet through the hole he made to find Krillen.  
She found him picking himself up out on the sand. She rushed over to him.   
"Krillen, are you okey? Is anything broken?" she asked kneeling over him.  
Krillen got up and dusted himself off. He seemed to be alright, but very angry. "I'm fine. Guess that training paid off."   
18 looked towards the hole and saw 17 stepping on to the beach.  
"17! Why did you do that?" she asked angrly.  
A puzzled look spread across his face. 17 watched as 18 helped Krillen up. How did he survive a blow like that, he though. Wait, training?  
"My, my, my, you have been a busy girl now haven't you sister?" 17 said. Training and sharing touching scenes. I must say that one by the labratory was my most favorite of all."  
"Labratory?" she asked. "That was you at the rocks!"  
"Yes. It was." 17 said. "I can't beleive you fell for the 'we were enimied but now we can be friends' line he gave you."  
Krillens ki rose and 18 felt it. She was sure 17 felt it too.  
"Come on." 17 continued. "I never knew that you were so gullable 18."  
Krillen clenched his fist and took a step forward. "You have no idea about what you're saying so I suggest that you get off this property, now."  
17 gazed coldly at Krillen. "You look like you want to hit me, crome dome. Go ahead. I'll give you first hit."  
That's all Krillen needed. He flew into 17 and swung all of his strength into his punch.  
A milasecond before the hit made contact, 17 realized that Krillen was much stronger than before.  
18 saw 17 fall through the house one out the other side leaving now two holes in the house.  
Krillen didn't wait for 17 to recover, he just charged forward, fists raised. 17 saw him comming and he swung his leg up making contact with Krillens gut. Krillen was tossed in the air by the impact but was able to use that to his advantage.   
He shouted, "SOLAR FLARE!"   
A brilliant light blinded 17 long enough for Krillen to form his destructo-disc. 17 rubbed his eyes trying to gain his sight back.  
"When I get my hands on you-!" 17 shouted. But he didn't finish because he heard a wizzing sound heading towards him.  
"17! Move!" 18 cried.  
He didn't have to be told twice. He jumped up in the air away from the buzzing sound. He heard a crash and a type of sliceing. 17 blinked and saw were he was at a second earlier, a large rift had been carved. Sea water was already filling it.  
Krillen stood still, shocked that 17 was able to move out of the way on time.  
17 glared at Krillen and saw him with the look of suprise on his face. That was his opening.  
17 flew into Krillen with a ki blast in his hand. He forced it on to Krillens cheast so it exploded on contact. Krillen fell into the water. He didn't come up.  
18 watched from the sidelines as her brother smashed his energy blast into Krilen. Smoke blew around the dueling pair and she saw Krillen land into the water, unconsious.  
"Krillen!" she whispered and flew to the water.  
17 jumped in front of her and grabed her arm. "What are you doing?" he asked.  
"I've got to save him!" she said trying to pull away, but 17 would not let go.  
"Do you even hear yourself?" 17 asked. "You're acting like some love sick human!"  
18 turned her face away, refusing to look in his eyes.  
17 jolted her arm making her face him. "Don't tell me you are in love with him?!" he said.  
18 didn't answer. She puled her arm out of his grasp.   
"Get out of here 17." 18 said with tears filling her eyes.  
17 just stood there in mid-air, stareing at her like she was insane or ill or both.  
"Juuanchigou . . ." 17 said. It was his pet name for her.  
"I SAID GET OUT OF HERE!!" she yelled.  
17 gazed at her for a breif minute, then turned away and left. 18 felt a chill run through her. That look he gave her before he left . . . .  
Krillen!  
18 stared down at the dark waters and didn't even think as she dove in. She swam down deep trying to sense his ki but felt nothing. Please, please, she thought, don't be dead. She went deeper and through the darkness she saw him suspended in the water, slowly sinking.  
18 grabed him and propelled them to the surface.  
She flew him on to the beach and laid him down flat. Oh, Kami! 18 thought. Krillen wasn't breathing.  
"Come on Krillen." she said as she shook him a bit. She tilted his head back and opened his mouth. She pressed her lips to his and breathed into his.  
CPR, she thought. CPR has to work. She continued to put her lips to his and preform CPR.  
Krillen coughed and sputtered up water. Alot of water. He started to breathe deeply and steadily, but he was still unconsious.  
18 was never happier to hear anyone breathe. She then notice that he was bleeding badly from the open wound on his front. She knew that she couldn't bandage him up out on the beach so picked him up and carried him inside.  
She put him down on the sofa and went in to the bathroom to find a first aid kit. Digging through cabnets she finaly found the white box. It was then that 18 noticed the blood on her hands. Krillens blood. She ran out there into the living room. He was bleeding too much, she thought.  
When she entered the room she saw Master Roshi, Oolong and Umigame was back. They stared horrified at Krillens bleeding form to 18 with her bloody hands.  
"Please, help him." she said. She stepped forward offering the first aid kit.  
The group stepped away from her."W-w-w-wh-wha-" Roshi studdered.  
"JUST HELP HIM!!" she shouted.  
  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Three hours later 18 sat outside on the porch. Roshi said that he had a half of a senzu bean left but that it wouldn't heal all of his wounds. She had decided to sit outside to stay out of the way. And to avoid the looks they all gave her. She still hadn't told them about 17.  
"Mind if I sit down?" a voice said behind her.  
She turned around and saw the turtle Umigame.  
"Sure."  
Umigame crawled up next to her and laid down. The two sat in silence just stareing up at the stars. What must they think of me? she thought. Do they want me to leave?  
"I know that you didn't do it, 18." Umigame said breaking the still in the night.  
18 looked over at him in suprise. But he wasn't looking at her, he was gazing out into the ocean.  
"You aren't that type of person anymore." he looked at her now. "So mind telling me what really happened?"  
18 paused for a few seconds trying to decide if she should tell him. She sighed. "17 showed up."  
"Ahh." Umigame said as if he understood. But he didn't understand, she thought.  
"He came by trying to talk me into going with him, but him and Krillen got into an arguement . . ."  
"And?" he asked urging her on.  
"Well" she blushed a bit. "he caught us in a situation."  
"What type of situation?" Umigame asked. 18 glared at him. Suprise and realization spread across his face along with a little red. "Oh!"  
18 sighed again. She pulled her legs up and rested her chin on her knees. "I don't know what I'm going to do Umi. I'm not use to these emotions or these feelings. Every time I get close to Krillen I feel so odd. Like- like- I don't know."  
Umigame looked at 18s sad face and tried to think of a way to comfort her.  
"Say," he said. "You know what this reminds me of?"  
"What?" she said still looking away.  
"When Krillen was haveing trouble with Maron. We both sat out here just like this."  
18s head turned towards him now with full attention. "Maron?"  
Umigame covered his mouth with his flippers. "Oops." he uttered.  
"Talk turtle. You brought it up." she said menacingly.  
"Ok, ok." he sighed. "Now where to begin. Maron was Krillens girlfriend, almost fiance'. She was a doll. Tall woman with long blue hair, but not much brains. But he still loved her. He couldn't beleive that this beauiful creature even cared for him. Krillen never was real high with self-esteam."  
"I've noticed." she said.   
"Well she was the center of his universe. He took her shopping, bought her expensive dinners, he even saved her from the Black Water Mist. But he never felt like he was worthy enough. And Maron did nothing to reasure him either."   
18 felt her lip curl. She was deffinetly begining to dislike this Maron.  
"Eventualy the two began talking aout getting married. I remember because it was on my birthday and they walked in while we were celebrating. We were shocked when Krillen said that they were thinking about it."  
He stopped and stared out at the ocean again.  
"Well?" 18 said on the edge of her seat.  
"She broke his heart. He felt that he wasn't worthy enough, and came out here one night with me. He was having fears that she would move on. So he let her go before she could leave him." The old turtle paused. "Even though he ended it he was depressed. He threw himself into training. Day and night. Night and day."  
"Like was before we started training together." 18 said. "Is he still not over her?"  
"No. He has another woman to worry about." Umigame said.  
18 blushed some more. Did he mean her?  
"Yes, I mean you." he said as if reading her thought. "I see the way he acts around you 18. And I think that you've noticed it too."  
She began to fidgit on the porch. She was getting that weird feeling in her stomache again.   
"The question is," Umigame replied. "how do you feel about him?"  
"I-I don't know." she said. "I just keep getting this weird feeling in my cheast, and when I am near him it feels like . . . I'm safe."   
Roshi came outside then. "18, Krillen wants to see you." he said.  
18 felt like she was on trial. Did Krillen tell them about 17? Did he want her to leave too? She stood up and went into the house. Oolong was putting some bloody cotton balls in the trash can. He took one look at her and left the room.  
Krillen stood in the middle of the living room with his shirt off. His cheast and left shoulder were wrapped in bandages.  
"Hey 18." he finaly said. "Sit down we need to talk."  
She sat down on the couch and Krillen sat next to her. 18 could hardly beleive that this was the same spot that they had shared that sweet, sweet kiss earlier that day. Now it seemed that the kiss never happened.  
Krillen sat hunched over with his eyes set on the table in front of him. How do I tell her? he thought.   
"How are the ribs?" she asked trying to break the ice.  
"A few are still cracked. They should heal up in a few days, I heal fast." he said plainly.  
"I'm sorry this hap-" she started, but he cut her off.  
"Don't 18. Just don't." Krillen got up and walked over to the place where he hit 17 through the wall. Oolong and Master Roshi had patched it up with some boards and nails.   
He continued to talk with his back to her. "I didn't tell them about 17 coming here. I know how much you care about him. I saw it when you told him to get out of the way from my attack." He paused for a momment. "You can go after him if you want to. After all, he is your family. And he was right, I had no reason to butt into your life."  
"I'm glad you did though." she said walking up behind him. "If it wasn't for you I never would have found out that I could have a second chance at life." She knelt down and placed her hands on the back of his shoulders. "I am sorry about what 17 did, but please, don't send me away."  
Send her away? Krillen thought. Does she think that I want her to leave? He turned around to face her. "18," he said. "I don't want you to leave! I thought that you wanted to go!"  
"Never." 18 said. She wrapped her arms around him lightly so not to hurt his wounds. "17 just doesn't understand yet. What's like to feel as safe, as I do when I'm near you."  
Krillen reached yp and stroked her hair. "You can stay forever if you want, 18."  
  
Months passed and 18 did stay. She was relieved that 17 didn't come back and that Krillen healed quickly. He never did tell the others about 17. Neither did Umigame. Krillen felt that he couldn't. I know that she'll hate me if I told them, he thought. If they knew that 17 was still out there and that he attacked me, they would track him down and kill him. I can't put 18 through that type of pain.  
18 on the other hand was going through another type of pain. Trying to hide her feelings for Krillen. She sat in her room thinking of what she should do. I know that if I go to him, she thought, he won't reject me. So what's the problem?   
The problem was that she had never been with a man before. She was a virgin. If she gave herself to him then she could never go back to the life she had with her brother. It would be like ending her life.  
I would start a new one, she thought. But would I be just as happy?   
18 fell back on her bed. Across the hall she heard Krillens door close. They had been training all day, he must be tired.  
  
Not too tired though, a wicked voice sid in her head.  
  
18 covered her face with her pillow. She wanted him so much. Training with him today had nearly been impossible. Watching the sweat slide down his skin and getting so close to him that she could barely stand it. Did he have any idea how tempting he was to her? Umigame said that he didn't have very high self-esteem, so probably not.   
Since 18 had arrived at Kame House she had been trying to deal with her emotions. Now that she understood the smallest bit of it she had to learn to deal with physical arousal.  
"Kami," she said to herself. "I'll never get any sleep tonight." Not that she needed it.  
Just thinking about him made her heart beat faster and her skin tingle. Should she wait untill he made the first move?   
She pulled the pilllow off of her face and sat up. No. She had been waiting too long. She walked over to her vanity and picked up her hair brush. She ran it through her hair untill it shined. 18 then walked out of her room closeing the door quietly. She tip-toed across the hall to stand in front of Krillens room. She smoothed her nightgown down her hips. It was a sea breeze blue that matched her eyes perfectly.   
Should I knock? 18 asked herself.  
She made up her mind quickly and reached for the doorknob.  
  
Krillen heard the rattle of the knob and rolled over on his back. When he saw 18 he sat up stiffly in his bed. 18 stood at the foot of his bed wearing a blue silk nightgown that went all the way to the floor. Thin spagetti straps held a scap of material up over her flawless breasts and the starlight in the room seemed to luminate her blonde hair.  
Breathe Krillen, he told himself.  
"18," he whispered in the night. "what are you doing here?"  
18 seemed to hesitate. Like she was trying to figure that out herself.  
"I'm cold." she finaly replied. She slide to the side of the bed and looked down at him. A strap fell off of her smooth shoulder.  
His breathe caught in his throat again. "I thought you said android don't get cold."  
18 had enough. She kissed him, forcing him down on the bed.  
  
"Shut up, Krillen."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
More As Soon As Possible! tink 


	5. Love

WARNING!! THIS IS A LEMON! L-E-M-O-N. LEMON! IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY SEX OR CANNOT HANDLE THE MATUREATY ABOUT IT THEN DO NOT READ. MOVE ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!   
But for the rest of you please read. this is a lemon that I used to try and show the intimacy of K/18 but also the steamy side. Thank you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
18 felt the shock of his lips against hers all the way to her toes. Krillen slid his hands up her shoulders and into her hair.  
"Oh, Krillen, I want you so much!" she moaned into his ear, bitting down on it.  
At the mention of his name, Krillen snapped back into reality. He sat up in bed and gently pushed her away from him.  
"We can't do this 18." he said.  
"Why not?" she said feeling rejected. "Don't you want me?"  
Krillen looked at her. Both straps had fallen off of her shoulders and her shiny hair was ruffled from where he had ran his hair through it. His hands still tingled from the feel of it.  
"I do want you, 18." he said huskily. "But that doesn't matter. What does is that you're a virgin, aren't you?"  
She looked away and nodded.  
"Well then I can't do it then."  
"I want you to." she said reaching out to stroke his cheek. "I want you to be my first. My only."  
Krillen felt himself stiffen in more ways than one.  
He swallowed. "Do you really mean that?" he asked. He wanted to know that she was sure.  
She nodded, not even hesitating.  
Krillen felt so happy he was afraid that his heart would burst out of his cheast. Gently, he leaned over and kissed her. When he felt her respond and lean into him he deepened it. He made no effort to hide his hunger for her as he kissed her passionatly. He let his hands slide down her arms and over her breasts breifly. His palms continued their path down and they rested on her hips. He pulled her to him and lowered her on to the sheets.  
As he kissed her neck 18 could have sworn that she felt his teeth! She had never seen this part of him before.  
Yes I have, she thought. That day on the sofa, it was only a glimps and it was nothing compared to the full-blown intimacy she was feeling from him now.  
He slipped his hands under her gown and cupped her buttocks. 18s head fell back against the pillow and moaned. She could already feel herself growing wet.  
Krillen ran his tounge across her collarbone and down over the curves of her cheast.  
She wrapped her arms around him. One on the back of his smooth head, the other between his shoulder blades. 18 pulled him closer urging him on with her gasps of pleasure.  
In one swift movement he pulled her nightie over her head and tossed it on to the floor. Krillen sat back on his knees to look at the woman before him.  
She still had the smallest pair of black lace panties on, but the rest of her was naked. Her hard nipples ached for him to touch them and her cheast heaved up and down trying to catch her breath. She reached up towards him and pulled him onto her again. Krillen kissed her hard, pushing his tounge past her teeth into her moist mouth.   
He moved down and took one stiff nipple into his mouth while he squeezed the other with his hand.  
18 was shivering but was hotter then hell. She felt his teeth scrap over her breast and screamed.  
"Krillen!"  
She arched her hips towards him and felt his erection. She blushed realizeing how hard and big he was. And he still had his boxers on.  
When he pulled away from her breast she uttered a protest. It stopped when he lowered himself and hooked his fingers into her panties. He pulled them down her legs and off of her body. He kissed the skin of her inner thigh.  
"Krillen what-?" she said nerviously.  
He hushed her and kissed the nest of hair between her legs.  
"Just relax." he whispered.  
He flicked his tounge across her opening.  
18 gasped and clenched the sheet with both hands.  
Krillen smiled and did it again. He slide her tounge into her and pressed against her clitoris.   
"Krillen, ah, don't," she moaned. "don't st-stop!"  
He brought his hand up and ran his calloused thumb around her opening. He slide his middle finger all of the way into her.  
18 was bucking up off the bed by now, groaning into the night. Her legs trembled uncontrollably and it felt like her insides were vibrating.  
She cried out as her very first orgasm hit her.  
As she laid down trying to recover Krillen crawled up and petted her hair and stroked her face. He kissed her eyelids, cheeks, forehead, chin, comforting her and arousing her all over again at the same time.  
He slide off his boxers and positioned himself between her thighs.  
"18," he said quietly. "Look at me." She did. "I want to see your face when I'm inside you." He kissed her. "It will hurt some." he whispered.  
She nodded bracing herself.  
Krillen looked right into her eyes.   
"I love you, 18."  
He entered her.  
Pain ripped through her abdomen and felt a strange burning. Krillen rocked against her slowly trying not to hurt her anymore than he had to. The pain faded and she felt something more powerful hit her.  
Pleasure.  
She groaned into his mouth as he kissed her. The whole thing was hot, deep and demanding.   
The pleasure built and Krillen was afraid that he would come right then and there, but her held back. He had to make it good for her too.  
His thrusts quickened and deepened moveing in and out of her. 18 wrapped her legs around his hips and arched into each thrust.  
The combanation was too much for both of them and they came in unison, in a climatic burst. Krillen felt the waves all up and down his nerve endings and he collapsed on top of her.  
  
  
"Are you okey?" Krillen asked a little later.  
  
"Ummmmmmmm-hmmmmm." She sounded like a purring cat.  
  
"You, uh, sort of screamed at the end." he said. "I didn't hurt you did I?"  
  
18 laughed and curled up onto his cheast. "No. It was amazing."  
  
"Really?" he said blushing.  
  
"Awe inspireing."   
  
They held each other in a tangle of sheets. Before they drifted off to sleep 18 spoke.  
  
"Krillen?"  
  
"Hmm?" he murmered.  
  
"I love you, too."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
More as soon as possible! Review please. 


	6. SIX

  
The next morning 18 woke up and took in her surroundings. Sunlight poured in from the window and her night gown laid on the floor at the foot of the bed. She cudled deeper into Krillens warm cheast. She could hear his heart beat through his skin.  
Bu-bum, bu-bum, bu-bum.  
She loved the sound of his heart. She could almost feel it pounding life through his body.   
Bu-bum, bu-bum, bu-bum.  
Beneith her she felt him stir. She sat up and pulled the sheet up to her neck.  
"Morning, lover." she said stroking his head.  
Krillen looked up and grinned. He streched and his smile grew. "Good morning." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.  
18 placed her head back on his cheast. Bu-bum, bu-bum, bu-bum.  
"How are you feeling?" he asked.  
She shifted her weight. "I'm still a little sore." she said. "But I'm fine."  
"Good." he said. He kissed her forehead. "We have to get up soon."  
18 groaned. "Do we have to?" She kissed his neck. "Why don't we skip today and wait till tomorrow?"  
Krillen sat up and 18 had to grab for the sheet. Krillen noticed and smiled gently.  
"How aboout you take a shower and I'll go make some breakfast?" he said stroking her cheek. She turned into his palm and nodded. Krillen kissed 18 on the mouth and got out of bed. He didn't bother to cover himself as he got dressed. 18 felt a little shy but didn't stop looking at his well shaped nude body.  
Once he was dressed he kissed her one more time, deep, and went downstairs.  
18 went into the shower room and turned the faucet on full blast. When she stepped under the hot water she sighed. She reached for the soap and began to lather up her body. For the oddest reason this morning, she felt like she could do anything today. She had heard of the prase afterglow before, but now she understood it. She was glowing after the long night she spent in Krillens arms. She rinsed out her hair and turned the water off. She stepped out and wrapped a towel around her waist.  
She opened the bedroom door and peeked out. When she saw no one she ran across the hall to her own room to get dressed.  
She put on her jeans and her usual black and white top. When she went downstairs she already heard Master Roshi and Oolong up.  
"Quit hogging the syrup!" roshi said trying to pull the bottle out of Oolong grasp.  
"I am a hog! What do you expect?" Oolong said not letting go. The pair continued to struggle as 18 sat down at the table. Krillen stood humming at the stove flipping pancakes.  
"How many do you want 18?" he asked.  
"None, thank you." she said reaching across the table for the pitcher. "I'll just have some juice."  
Suddenly the lidof the syrup container opened and splattered all over the two quarreling men. Roshi grabed a napkin and calmly whipped off his face. He turned to 18 and asked,"Are you two gonna spare again today?"  
18 was about to answer yes when Krillen said, "No. I have some errands to run in town today."  
She stared at him as he sat down next to her and started to eat. What errands? she thought. Yesterday he hadn't mentioned anything about going into town. He had even said tha the looked forward to there next match! Was he planning to go easy on her from now on just because of what happened last night! 18 felt her anger rise.  
Suddenly she felt something grab her hand under the table. She looked down and saw Krillens hand holding hers. She gazed at him and saw him wiggle his eyebrows at her. Her anger fadded. What was she thinking? She knew that Krillen would never go easy on her in battle. He better not, she thought smuggly. She squeezed his hand.  



	7. Marron

  
"GET THIS THING OUT OF ME!!!!" 18 screamed as she grabed Krillens shirt.  
"Honey, e-e-easy." he said. "Just do what the doctor said and breathe." He continued to inhale and exhale, showing her how to like they learned in lamaze class.  
"SCREW THE BREATHING! GET IT OUT!" she said bitting her lip as another contraction hit her.   
The doctor stood up from studying 18s charts. "Congratulations Mrs.18 you are at ten centemeters."  
"Should I push?" she asked now breathing. "Hee-hee-hee-hooo, hee-hee-hee-hooo."  
"Oh no," the doctor said almost laughing. "it might be another ten minutes to a day before you do that."  
"WHAT!!!" she shouted.  
"It is entirely natural Mrs.18." the doctor said as she left the room.   
18 tightened her grip on Krillens hand. He screamed and pulled at her hand trying to get her to let go.  
"18 you're hurting me!" he said.  
"OH YOU"RE HURTING!!!!" she said growling. She squeezed his hand more.  
"AHHH!" he yelled. "Um, s-s-sweetheart do you want some ice chips to crunch on? They might help with the pain."  
She practicaly flung him out the door. "Ice chips, yeah, sure." she said.  
Krillen walked down the hall a little to the ice machine, when he ran into Oolong and Master Roshi.  
"How is she?" Roshi asked.  
Before Krillen could answer they heard a shout behind them. They turned and saw a nurse running out of 18s room and a bedpan being tossed at her.  
"Fine so far." Krillen said. "I just need to get some ice."  
"For your wife?" Oolong asked.  
"For my hand." Krillen replied.  
  
Three hours later the doctor anounced that the baby was crowning and that it was time to push.  
"Finaly." both Krillen and 18 said at the same time. 18 had enough with the contractions. Krillens hand hurt so much he had to move over to the other side of the bed so she could hold his other hand. They were ready for a baby.  
"Now 18," the doctor said calmly. "I want you to push when I say so and only when I say so."  
18 nodded.  
"Push!" the doctor said. "Push!"  
18 pushed and grunted and squeezed Krillens hand. He just squeezed back reasuringly.   
"18," the doctor said."I need you to give me one big push here. Come on I know you can do it."  
She shook her head. "I can't. I-it's too hard."  
Krillen leaned over her and brushed hair off of her sweaty face. "18 you have to do this." he said stroking her cheek. "Don't wimp out on me."  
"Whimp out? WHIMP OUT!" she sat up a bit and pushed! Pushed! Pushed!  
Crying erupted in the room.  
"Mrs.18." the doctor said. "It is a beautiful girl."  
18 collapsed against the pillow. Krillen hugged her and kissed her.  
"Here you go." The doctor placed the baby wrapped in a pink towel in 18s arms. "Any ideas for names?"  
18 didn't hear her. Neither did Krillen. They both sat stareing at thier first born.  
"Marron." 18 said. It was the first thing that popped in her mind.  
"M-marron?" Krillen asked.  
18 smiled sweetly up at him. "Why not? Do you have a problem with the name Marron?"  
"N-n-o." he said nerviously. "No. Marron will be fine."  
18 gentely rocked her daughter in her arms. Marron.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
